


meow mix

by devilishMendicant



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (and the sayonika fucking is offscreen), F/F, Pet Names, Petplay, Strap-Ons, but the two tagged relationships r the pairs that fuck, cat roleplay, implied Monika/Yuri/Natsuki/Sayori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant
Summary: (NSFW)The cutest little kitten that Monika knows just so happens to be in heat; so she brings her own cat over for a playdate.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	meow mix

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just pretend to be a cat and fuck and thats the way it is 
> 
> (in case it is not super clear, Primrose is Yuri's 'kitty' name and Cupcake is Natsuki's)

"Mo~nniiiiiieeee..."

Monika isn't exactly expecting to hear Sayori's voice pouring through her cellphone speaker at seven thirty in the morning - an early riser, she wasn't. Monika _was_ and she was still caught at the edge of grogginess by the first tinny bars of some ridiculously enthusiastic pop song and Sayori's dramatically drawn-out whine.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Monika mumbles, grinding sleep out of her eyes with the heel of her right hand. "And to what do I owe this..."

Her voice trails off as she strains her ears to try and catch the _noise_ that she could have sworn she heard in the very furthest edges of the call, behind Sayori's pouting and huffing breaths and--

_Fuck._

Sayori probably didn't _need_ to put the microphone right beside the source of her mysterious early awakening, but the fact remained that she _had,_ and Monika is now red and pushing the covers off a bit faster than she had anticipated.

Getting an earful of _stupidly_ horny mewling would do that to a girl, though. (A girl like Monika, at least.)

"I was having a _really_ nice dream about pancakes," Sayori continues, slightly too casual for the current mood of her conversational partner, "until I got woken up by a paw shoved in my belly, and a soft little kitten _cunt_ rubbing all over my leg, and really--"

"God, you're _so_ not fucking fair," Monika half-grumbles half-stammers and whatever it is she's doing with her words, really, it's rushed and hot like the temperature like her whole cheeks and neck and "Why the fuck do you save all your profanity until--"

"I need it~?" Says little miss sunshine, smiling so absolutely devilishly that Monika can see it through the fucking _phone._ "If it's not any _trouble,_ Monnie, could you try and find your outdoors cat?"

"Why'dyou athk that, thayori?"

"Monnie, I can't hear you through your toothbrush."

Fuck. "I said why'd you ask that," Rinses, spits. "Sayori?"

"Oh, you know," Sayori sighs, beaming in just the not _quite_ innocent way that could probably convince Monika to take a running jump right off her balcony, "I just thought it'd be nice if we could leave the kitties to their playdate while us big humans fucked, right?"

"I'll see how she feels about the carrier," Monika says, to Sayori's vocal delight.

* * *

Primrose has very mixed emotions about the carrier. 

On one paw, despite being the absolute _biggest_ that her dear owner could possibly find, it still wasn't exactly comfortable - she had to fold herself in a rather undignified and knotted sort of way to fit in it properly, and she didn't like that. 

On the other, the carrier meant going to see Cupcake, which usually made up for every uncomfortably cramped minute of the ride. 

Her owner was _unusually_ agitated about this visit, Primrose notes, sitting at the edge of the carrier door (wedged, as usual, inside the car) in the garage while looking, very cattishly, to be at a complete neutral with the situation. She thinks if her owner had the luxury of a tail, it would probably be swishing at several swipes a minute.

_Mrrw?_

"Come onnn, Prim," her owner sighs, maybe even a quarter-whines, "Don't you wanna go see Cupcake?"

Staring.

"... well? Don't you? Don't you like Cupcake?"

Staring.

"... ughhh," Another sigh, and a sloppy dig into a hastily-thrown-on coat's pocket until her owner's fingers meet with something that crinkles.

Treat!

For that kind of promise, Primrose is gracefully up and - well - there was no getting around the ungainly tucking sort of part that came after getting up _to_ the carrier. But for Cupcake... _and_ for her owner's hand, hovering close to Prim's face and closed around...

Boop!

"Lucky is _so_ much easier to take places, you know that, kitty cat?" Her owner says with a theatrical sigh, and Primrose takes a moment to process that she had just been poked in the nose by a decidedly _non-treat_ filled hand before - in a dignified manner, of course - sulking.

"Aww, Prim, don't give me that face," her human plies, reaching through the bars of the carrier to give her a generous scratch behind the ear. "You're _already_ getting a treat today, you don't need two! Who knows what we'd do if my pretty Maine got any longer, huh?"

Primrose narrows her eyes - _dignifiedly..._

Before tilting her neck up just enough for her owner to sneak two scratchy fingers under her chin.

"Aww, see? I knew you'd come around," her human laughs, and Primrose settles herself as her owner slides into the seat she can't see. "To Cupcake and Sayocchan we go!"

* * *

Primrose has known that her owner was in a _heat_ from the moment she'd been woken up from her cozy nest on the loveseat by a messy mix of kisses on the nose and hands ruffling her head, but she is a little bit surprised to find that--

"Good mo~rniiing!"

"N-Ny-uuu~uuu..."

So is everybody else, with Cupcake's owner looking particularly pleased with herself. 

Then again, with Cupcake rutting all over their hand, who _wouldn't_ be pleased with themselves?

"Wow," says Primrose's owner, smirking slightly as Cupcake's owner sets the little kitten down, legs somewhat wobbling beneath her as said owner withdrew her fingers with a teasing flourish, "Someone's a kitty-fucker."

"Says the puppy-fucker," the peach-haired human shoots back, grinning as a blush rises further on Primrose's owner's face before turning her attention to Primrose herself. 

"Hey, kitty kitty," she coos, "Here, kitty," making that strange kissy-noise that Primrose really couldn't _help_ but wander towards - not that that was a bad thing, because wandering within arm's reach of Cupcake's owner greeted her with an affectionate stroke all the way from her ears down her back and,

A-Ah,

"Kitties like cream, don't they?" Hums the peach-haired human, dangling less-than-pristine fingers barely two inches from Primrose's face. "Does kitty want some yummy cream~?"

Primrose is licking before she _realizes_ she's licking, and the smell and the taste and knowing that Cupcake is watching brings a deep, _rolling_ purr from her throat.

Cupcake's owner laughs, pulling clean fingers away after a moment as Prim blinks, dazed - the human takes the opportunity to stand, but Cupcake is all too happy to slink closer in her absence, pushing her soft, hot little face under Primrose's chin and _purring_ like a very small, very desperate, _lovely_ -smelling motorboat and Primrose is lapping lightly at the top of her head while thinking of lapping somewhere else entirely.

_M--yan?_

Prim gives a short meow of surprise as something suddenly jerks up her hips, settling in an area that was growing particularly sensitive - she would rather have kept to licking, but she's a cat and quite naturally curious so of course, she turns her head to see her owner smiling, bright red and smelling awfully excited and giving her an encouraging pat on the ass. 

"You two play nice, okay?" She sing-songs, reaching between Prim's back legs to _meaningfully_ adjust - ah - oh, that explained the yanking, and Primrose's hips twitch all on their own as she lets out a deep and undignified heat-noise.

"Sheesh, Monnie, talking to the kitty like she's _people."_ Tuts Cupcake's owner, grabbing the other human's hand in her own before giving Primrose and Cupcake a winning smile.

"I expect kittens out of you two~!"

And with that, the humans are gone.

This suits Cupcake and Primrose just _fine._

_Hhu... huuuu... n-nyuuuuu..._

Hearing Cupcake whine was very, _very_ rare indeed, and those whimpering mewls combined with the kitten's sweet, desperate licks along Primrose's throat was quickly accelerating the larger cat's growing heat. Oh, the little kitten _wanted_ it - wanted it badly enough to start tipping forward, lowering her head onto her paws and leaving her dripping core shivering in the air and,

Primrose didn't want that yet. No, not yet - pulls Cupcake back up by the scruff of her neck and sends her tipping the _other_ way, perhaps a bit too harshly - her heat was always just a touch too strong -

Cupcake moans as her back hits the floor, face and neck and collarbone flushed pink as she wriggles _wantingly_ with her paws curled in the air and Primrose throws the rest of her reservations far and away before sinking a bite into the base of Cupcake's throat.

_(Mine.)_

The little kitten goes deliciously limp at that, breath coming in small sweet gasps, and Primrose purrs deeply as she begins to leisurely lick her way down Cupcake's belly - moving slowly and attentively as though she were sharing tongues rather than preparing to eat her up. Slowly and attentively. Maybe a little too attentive, especially over Cupcake's hard little peaks, lapping and lapping as though the kitten weren't coming apart beneath her.

Of course, eventually the kitten's dizzy little mewls became a bit more _insistent,_ a bit more _wanting,_ and Primrose felt like it might be time to move on to what she'd _really_ wanted out of this whole scenario - down, down, down, and--

_M-Myaaaaa~!_

Lingering was for kitties who'd had breakfast, and Primrose, today, had decidedly _not._

Chin cushioned by Cupcake's fluffy white tail, Primrose buries her nose and tongue within the kitten's soaked folds with a throaty rumble, lapping and drinking from Cupcake's sex like it was milk from her favorite bowl. Maybe even better - a thought that draws a wide smile, feeling weak twitching kicks over her shoulders, Cupcake's hind paws fleetingly kneading in her back. For being such a feisty little kitten, being in heat seemed to drain all the fight right out of her, leaving it in so many puddles of sweet musky mate-wetness all over the floor.

Primrose draws back from Cupcake, looking somewhat reluctant as her tongue darted out and around her own mouth - the kitten's hind legs trembling as they slipped away from the bigger cat's back, taking a moment to squirm her way back onto her four paws again. Cupcake wanted to be _mated,_ Prim can see, watching the kitten keen and half-present herself again...

And luckily - well, more _generously_ \- Primrose's owner had left her something with which to do just that.

Cupcake nearly buckles to the ground entirely when she feels flushed, _hot_ pressure over top of her, sinking into her, and can hardly _breathe_ for the heavy scent of Primrose's heat and it's a puppy thing, she knows, but she's panting and practically drooling down her chin because what does it matter, she's already drooling down her haunches, too. It takes her a shaky moment just to catch her breath before she realizes, with the advent of a sudden purr above her and loving scenting cheek-rubs being pushed into the small of her back, that Primrose is atop her... the wrong way around, and she lets out a near-pitiful mewl as she tries to push her rear up further. _Here,_ she says silently, _Cupcake wants you_ **_here,_ ** _kitten wants Primrose_ **_here--_ **

Her desperate thoughts are halted, for a moment, by Primrose rolling her hips forward and something sort of firm bumping lightly against Cupcake's cheek.

She blinks, letting out a confused mew; Primrose just sighs, her hips twitching forward and she makes a _noise_ when it pushes into Cupcake's cheek again and then, oh, _ohhh,_ Cupcake understands. This was the little present that Primrose's owner had left them with - a mess of ropy bits clinging to Primrose's hind legs and haunches, holding a firm fake rod in place squarely against the source of her heat. She can't help but stare a little, trembling slightly as her hips rise of their own accord. She _wants_ that. Cupcake wants Primrose to turn around and push Cupcake down underneath her and _mount_ her and **_mate_ ** her until she can barely move and until Cupcake is fairly certain that she'll be having that litter of kittens her owner is convinced will occur, she _does,_ a noise that could only be likened to a caterwaul slips from her throat and she does she wants Primrose all over her she does she does she does and the heavy scent of being so close to Primrose's heat is utterly overwhelming and dizzying and _hot_ which is why, when the bigger cat wriggles her hips again in a half-aware search for something to press into, Cupcake opens her mouth and,

_M-Mrrw--!_

Primrose mewls in surprise at the sudden change in sensation as the toy dangling between her legs was quite suddenly pressed up sweetly against her, and she's stuck there in a perplexed daze for a moment until she hears muffled, huffing kitten breaths beneath her and feels the toy pull away a tiny bit and _push_ back against the best place and she miaos like _music,_ rubbing her face into Cupcake's back happily, affectionate, purring loudly.

It's just a toy; like a catnip mouse, like a teaser feather, it's a fake thing that isn't any more alive than Primrose's water bowl or Cupcake's soft bed and it's made to be used, and played with, and most importantly it doesn't really do anything unless it's shoved up against somebody's swollen sex, on either side - none of this explains why Primrose feels electric when Cupcake isn't even pushing it back, why her whole body is sparkling with hot hot hot energy when all Cupcake is doing is licking it, hot breath puffing over Primrose's belly and none of this explains why Primrose is shakily lapping the small of Cupcake's back and purring praise to kingdom come and fighting the urge to sink her teeth into the kitten's hindquarters (because she might think that was an upset response) when all Cupcake was doing was _pulling it forward to suck on it_ when all--

That's enough enough enough and Primrose pulls back on somewhat shaky legs, firmly bats Cupcake sideways (grinning like a Cheshire seeing drool coating the kitten's little chin) and moves over her again, shoves her face into Cupcake's neck until the kitten's cheek is flush with the living room floor and Cupcake gives the happiest neediest loveliest _mewl,_ rubbing all her hindquarters up and into Primrose's heat and over her toy, before the larger cat steadies herself and lines up and the noise they make, in tandem, probably startled every stray tom in the neighborhood.

Not that Primrose likes that idea in the slightest, as she hisses a breath and laps sloppily at Cupcake's keening form before lovingly sinking a bite into the back of her neck and the _rush_ that shoots through her as Cupcake stills limply, _everything_ gone soft and purring syrupy-sweet with her ass still pushed up into Primrose's heat and toy and presenting herself so _absolutely perfectly_ for the kitty she wanted to mate her, the kitty she _needed_ to mate her, the _only_ kitty she needed to _mate her_ makes Primrose's head swim and she bites and she shoves down and she thrusts again and again and again and again and again,

And Primrose can dimly hear Cupcake's deliciously submissive noises beneath her, and she can _certainly_ smell Cupcake's overpowering heat dripping from her haunches to the floor mixed with Primrose's own, and she's so very imaginative even as a gorgeous lithe dignified _horny_ Maine Coon that when Primrose shuts her eyes she can nearly _feel_ her unsheathed length buried to the hilt in Cupcake's tight, hot, sweet soft kitten sex and pounding and pounding and _pounding_ and she's barely relinquished her bite before she's slumping with the force of her release.

* * *

"To~old you!"

"They're not gonna have kittens, Sayocchan," Monika mumbles - it's an hour after what Sayori would refer to as "happy morningtime activities" after the fact, and Monika is half asleep on the couch with Sayori blanketing her torso, partially watching a game show on television and partially watching Cupcake and Primrose, curled around each other in Cupcake's entirely too large bed, leisurely sharing tongues and intermittently purring softly. 

_Is that kitty aftercare?_ Monika wonders, absentmindedly running her hand up and down her girlfriend's back. She wasn't exactly certain what all had gone down in the living room while she and Sayori were getting down to business, but purely from the amount of musk puddled around the floor and the fact that they had been dozing while still connected, she had to guess it was... hm... exciting.

"Says you!" Sayori hmphs, more playful than anything as she lightly pinches Monika's cheek. "Look at theeeeem! They're gonna be kitten mommies within the week, just you wait and see!"

"No wonder you're failing Bio," the brunette sighs.

"Hey!!"

* * *

(As Cupcake's owner discovers pleasantly (after picking up an impulsive treasure at the shopping center), although Cupcake certainly wasn't about to birth any litters - 

She was quite content with toting about her three little bean-bag kittens, anyway.)


End file.
